


Million Reasons

by pileofstuff



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileofstuff/pseuds/pileofstuff
Summary: Andy being Andy. Miranda being Miranda. That's all.





	Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Tho I wish Miranda is mine. 
> 
> AN: This is my not-so-first MirAndy fanfic. Enjoy guys!
> 
> AN2: A big shout out and thanks to Jassific for editing and proof reading it. Ich danke dir sehr!

 

 _“How did we end up fighting?”_ Andy thought while she was staring at her furious lover. A simple “You didn’t show up for dinner” made Miranda furious and fussing about how incompetent everyone in Runway today lead them into a fit of argument.

“I’m tired get it over with Andrea.” Miranda said coldly.

Andy choked up a sob and whispered “It’s my birthday today.” She gulped as she choked back another sob. “It’s no big deal, yes. But the girls planned it.” She added sadly.

Miranda rolled her eyes “MY daughters will understand, Andrea. You should do that as well.”

Andrea laughed bitterly upon hearing Miranda’s word.

“I do not care for myself, Miranda. I care for how they felt. You should have seen how people were whispering and murmuring. I bet they’re thinking “they’re she goes waiting for HER. AGAIN.” But this time it’s different because I’m with the girls! They cried! You should have called. Or maybe have Emily called if you’re really that busy to even make time for your girls. For your daughters.” She spat.

Silence ensued.

 

Miranda opened her mouth only to snapped it close again. The brunette sighed and turned to walk to the door. As she grabbed the knob, Miranda found her voice and asked

“Where are you going?”

The brunette turned to face Miranda “I’m going to the den and finish my article.”

Miranda walked towards her lover. She extended her hand to brush her thumb on the brunette’s cheek.

“I’m sorry for forgetting about your birthday. For not calling, for hurting you and OUR girls. I’m sorry for everything I did wrong. It only proves that I am not worthy of your love.” She said tenderly, sighing as she looked loving at the brunette’s brown orbs “But I am selfish. I want your love. I want you in my life and that includes Cassidy’s and Caroline’s as well. I want you all for myself and I am not letting you go. I won’t give us up. Know this, Andrea.”

The younger woman leaned on Miranda’s touch and the older woman continued to speak “I love you, you and you alone. You make me feel complete. I love you and I always have and I always will.”

Andy smiled softly and snaked her arms arounds Miranda’s nape. Leaning closer to claim her lover’s lips. Miranda responded on Andy’s kiss. Their lips move perfectly together. The younger woman deepens the kiss and the older woman responded with the same amount of passion. Andy tugged on her lover’s hair as she brushed her tongue on the older woman’s lips. Miranda granted access and Andy’s tongue caressed her lover’s mouth.

Miranda was the first to pull away from the kiss. Nuzzling on her lover’s neck, she murmured

“Finish your”

“Stuff?” Andy finished her sentence as she rubbed soothing circles on her lover’s back.

Miranda pulled away and huffed “Stuff? Really Andrea? I thought you know better by now.”

Andy laughed and the editor smiled lovingly.

“Oh come on, Priestly” she said and peck on Miranda’s lips “I know you love it whenever I remind you of the time I realized that I’ve fallen for the Queen.” She said teasingly.

The said Queen tucked a loose hair behind Andrea’s ear and smile softly “That I do, my love. That I do.”

 

 

Later that night, the two women found their selves cuddling each other. The younger woman resting soundly on her lover’s chest while the older woman hugged her lover possessively and protectively as if shielding her young lover from everything.

 

“Happy birthday, my Andrea. I love you more than you will ever know.” Were the last words Andy heard as sleep claimed her.

 

 

“Where have you been?” Andy asked as soon as Miranda stepped in the foyer. Miranda gave her a confused look and looked straight into the brunette’s eyes. She was surprised as she saw anger and hurt from the brown orbs.

“Darling, I” Andrea’s snort cut her off.

“Darling?! Don't you dare call me darling after you walked out earlier from Pastis with a man whose hand laid on your back?!”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Andy scoffed and shoved the Page Six column on Miranda’s chest.

“Look it up.” Andy hissed. Miranda was stunned on the brunette’s emotion. She rarely saw Andy got mad and whenever that happens, it wasn’t directed to her. But this day was an exception.

“Well?” the brunette’s ice cold voice pulled Miranda from her reverie. She turned to look at the paper. Scanning its content, Miranda widened her eyes as she saw an image of her walking out of Pastis with the man whose hand laid on her back as per what Andy had mentioned.

She looked up and she was met with Andy’s crying. She rushed to the brunette’s side and hugged her tightly just in case the brunette tried to pull away, but Andy didn’t. Instead, Andy cried harder burying her face on the crook of Miranda’s neck while gripping tightly on the hem of her lover’s chiffon blouse. In between her sobs, Andy managed to whisper “why?’ The older woman did not answer instead she walked towards the stairs without releasing the brunette and decided to sit on the last step, pulling the brunette down with her.

 

“I will explain.” She said. She pulled away a little and raised her lover’s chin using two fingers. “Darling look at me please” she said tenderly. The brunette opened her eyes meeting blue eyes filled with love and understanding.  The older woman’s free hand snaked around Andy’s waist, pulling her closer “I booked a flight earlier than I planned” Miranda put a finger on the brunette’s lips to silence the younger woman’s protest “Let me finish” she smiled softly towards Andrea “I planned to surprise you. Not in this way tho.” She paused and brushed away the tears from her lover’s face.

“I’ve contacted Michael, the guy in the picture, to personally claim something I ordered.” She smiled and gestured for the brunette to stand up, which the brunette did. Miranda reached for her pocket and pulled something out. She knelt on one knee.

“Not the way that I planned like I said earlier. ” she started. She gulped, mentally berating herself for being nervous. Miranda Priestly does not get nervous. But with Andrea everything is different. Exhaling deeply as she gathered her courage she spoke.

“Andrea Sachs, you make me feel complete. You make me happy in simple ways. Aside from my daughters, you’ve managed to keep a residency in my heart.” She smiled lovingly at the brunette only to see tears streaming down her lover’s face. “Don't cry my love.” Miranda said and she tried to stand up only to be stopped by Andy’s words

“Don’t you dare stop your proposal Priestly”

Kneeling on one knee again, she swallowed another lump from her throat and continued.

“With you I am entirely different. I want you to be mine alone. And I want the whole world to know how much I’ve wanted to keep you, to keep us. How much I will fight for you. That despite of my three failed marriages. ” she scowled internally “I’ve found someone who loves me for who I am. Someone who understands me and accepts me completely. And most importantly, someone who looks at me and my daughters as if we are her world, her sun.”

 She pulled the box open revealing a princess cut blue, silver and red Swarovski diamond ring, custom made for La Priestly of course.

“Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with a three-time divorcee with two mischievous daughters? To stay with us forever? Will you please be mine, my wife?” She finished nervously.

 

Stunned by her soon-to-be wife’s proposal, Andrea opened her mouth and closed it again. Wiping her tears and not trusting her voice, she pulled Miranda up and crushed her lips against the older woman’s. She kissed Miranda passionately, pouring every ounce of her emotion through that kiss.

Miranda smiled as the younger woman deepens the kiss. Mine, she thought.

 

Andy pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Miranda’s lips. “Yes” she smiled “Yes to everything I want to be with you and your daughters, Miranda.” She said as new tears stream down her face “Yes” Miranda wiped away her tears and kissed her fiancé’s tear-stained cheeks. Miranda held Andy’s left hand and slipped the ring on the brunette’s ring finger, kissing the back of the doe-eyed beauty’s hand.

 

Andrea can’t keep her smile off of her face. She knows that Miranda and her daughters is where she belongs. She knows that she will fight to have them in her life forever. She knows that whatever happened, Miranda loves her. That even sometimes Miranda pushed her away, the older woman loves her. Miranda may give her reasons to walk away but Miranda’s love is enough for her to stay. That’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments and kudos is highly appreciated! Lots of love, Dandies!


End file.
